Norgu's Nightfall
Overview Summary #Watch "Norgu's Nightfall" while it is performed for Academy consideration. #Find out if "Norgu's Nightfall" gets nominated. #Attend the Entertainment Academy awards show. #Receive the "Greatest Play in Vabbi, and Indeed, the Whole World" award. #See Prince Bokka the Magnificent for your reward. Obtained from :Korvus in Honur Hill Requirements :Abaddon's Gate (mission) :The Role of a Lifetime '-OR-' Gain Norgu Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"Well played, friends. Well played. I am a member of Norgu's acting troupe, the infamous Lyssan Fools. Norgu has recently completed his magnum opus, "Norgu's Nightfall," roughly based on your adventures with him. He's called the troupe together to consider it for Academy consideration. If we win this award, we shall be the most celebrated entertainers in Vabbi. Nay, in the entire world! It would mean a great deal to us, and especially Norgu, if you, the original cast and crew, could attend the performance at the Grand Forum of Vabb." ::Accept: "Anything for an old friend." ::Reject: "No thanks. We finally learned what happened with the Brave Lanterns." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Norgu: "My fellows! I present for your consideration, a life's work... my ultimate performance... "Norgu's Nightfall!" :Narrator: "Elona. Land of the Golden Sun. A land of heroes. Our story begins in peril and danger. A dark god descends, bringing with him... the Nightfall." :"Kormir": "Oh no. Nightfall is at hand. Please, heroes of the world, help Elona in its time of need." :"Kormir": "We will help fight the Nightfall! But, first we must find a hero even more brave and heroic than we are!" :"Kormir": "Where will we find such a hero?" :"Norgu": "There is no need to search! A true hero knows where trouble reigns!" :"Norgu": "I am Norgu! The hero you need to stop Abaddon and the Nightfall!" :"Hero": "What should we do, Norgu?" :"Norgu": "We must attack Varesh or she will end the world!" :Narrator: "Our brave heroes journey to Kourna. But their plans are foiled when Varesh summons demons that scatter their fellowship across Kourna...." :"Varesh": "Ha ha ha. I will kill those Sunspears... as soon as I can find them."'' :"Norgu": "Luckily I have found this sanctuary for us! Varesh will never find us now!" :"Hero": "Norgu, you are so brave." :"Kormir": "We should go north to Vabbi." :Narrator: "But their way to Vabbi was blocked!" :"Kormir": "Our way to Vabbi is blocked!" :"Norgu": "Aha! My corsair friends shall help us through! They have a smuggler's passage to the north... to my homeland of Vabbi... where I am a famous actor! We can seek the help of the three princes!" :Narrator: "But the princes ignore their council. Varesh sends her troops north under the guise of hunting Sunspears. But she is really preparing a dark ritual to consume the land. The brave, brave, brave..." :Norgu: "...Brave... that's four "braves." You aren't reading it right." :Narrator: "Sigh. The brave, brave, brave... BRAAAAVE Norgu slays the evil demon and chases Varesh through the Desolation and into the mouth of torment." :"Hero": "Oh no. We are in the Realm of Torment, Abaddon's dark realm of secrets and torment. Where do we go? What do we do?" :"Abaddon": "Bwa ha ha ha! You cannot defeat me! I am an EVIL GOD!" :"Norgu": "Stand strong, friends! We few, we happy few! We band of heroes! For he today who sheds his blood with me shall be forever remembered a hero on Nightfall Day!" :Narrator: "Norgu and his brave, brave, brave, brave band of heroes fight Abaddon." :"Abaddon": "AHHHHH! I am forslain!" :Narrator: "Yet, after every Nightfall comes the dawn of a new day." :Narrator: "In Elona, land of the Golden Sun." :Norgu: "Let us dance!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Records Keeper Palin) :"This year's nominees for "Greatest Play in Vabbi, and Indeed, the Whole World" are: Lord of the Strings, Summertime for Bokka, Norgu's Nightfall, and Drakes on a Plain. Those who have been nominated, please attend the Academy's award ceremony in Resplendent Makuun." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Awards ceremony) :Bahskir: "We had many wonderful nominees this year. However, one stood out in particular for the "Greatest Play in Vabbi and, Indeed, the Whole World" award." :Bahskir: "Without further ado..." :Bahskir: "The award for "Greatest Play in Vabbi and, Indeed, the Whole World" goes to..." :Bahskir: "Norgu's Nightfall!" :Bahskir: "Will the players please come up and accept their reward." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Bahskir) :"Here is your award. Prince Bokka wanted to see you, I believe." Reward Dialogue :"Norgu, dear Norgu. Many are the buffets devoured by that voracious appetite and many more are the hours consumed by that apt wit. Congratulations to you all. Indeed it is a pleasure to even have a world in which to celebrate." Walkthrough Go to the ampitheatre just outside of Kodash Bazaar and watch the play. After that, talk to Records Keeper Palin in Kodash Bazaar. Go to Bokka Ampitheatre, watch the awards show, receive the award from Bahskir, then talk to Bokka for your reward. Notes *Bringing Norgu is not a requirement of the quest, but if you do not bring him, there will be a pause in the diologue of the play between "The brave, brave, brave..." and "Sigh. The brave, brave, brave... BRAAAAVE Norgu..." where Norgu is supposed to correct the narrator. *Note however that you need to have Norgu in your party at the "Receive the "Greatest Play in Vabbi, and Indeed, the Whole World" award."-part of the quest, because if that condition is not fulfilled, you will not be able to talk to Bashkir to receive the award. *When forslain, "Abaddon" leaves an exploitable corpse. Trivia *'Lord of the Strings' is a reference to the books and movies The Lord of the Rings *'Summertime for Bokka' is a reference to the play, Springtime for Hitler, from the movie The Producers. *'Drakes on a Plain' is a reference to the movie Snakes on a Plane. *The line "We few, we happy few,..." is taken from Shakespeare's Henry V. * the line "brave, brave, brave... BRAAAAVE" is likely a reference to Sir Robin in Monty Python and the Holy Grail Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points